Hero
by Asine
Summary: Just a little ditty I typed up after I heard the song. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. *tear* Oh well. I also don't own Inrique Eglesias' song "Hero". I hope that you enjoy this!! Hero It was raining. She was running, running, running. Trying to find a place to hide from the storm and cry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ He was walking. Before he started his walk, he had brought his umbrella with him. His intuition has proved him right once again. Off in the distance, he saw a small, soaking wet, blond haired girl, looking very scared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A clap of thunder sounded overhead. No longer able to take all the pain and fear, Usagi collapsed on the sidewalk in a heap of scared, tired, cold, and wet teenager. Sobs racked her body as she lay there on the concrete in near exhaustion. Suddenly, the rain pounding on her back stopped. Looking up from her fetal position on the ground, she registered the shape of a pair of shoes. "Usagi?" That was all she heard before her world went black. *************************************************************************** Would you dance... If I asked you to dance... Would you run... And never look back... Would you cry... If you saw me crying... And would you save my soul tonight... Would you tremble... If I touched your lips... Would you laugh... Oh, please tell me this... Now, would you die... For the one you love... Hold me in your arms tonight... I can be your hero, baby... I can kiss away your pain... I will stand by you forever... You can take my breath away... **************************************************************************** * Usagi opened sleepy eyes to find herself cocooned within many blankets on a bed, and her clothes folded and dry beside her. Beside her clothes sat Mamoru, fast asleep in a chair by HIS bed. Usagi's mind raced to think of how she had gotten there, and how her clothes had been discarded and dried. Groggily, Usagi attempted to sit up. Either Mamoru was a VERY light sleeper, or had super hearing, because within an instant he was checking her forehead, and fixing her hot tea with toast. As he brought the food over, Usagi felt a bit nervous. Here was Mamoru, the tall, dashingly handsome, college man (who constantly traded insults with her on a daily basis) looking after a high school girl in HIS apartment. Not to mention, she wasn't properly dressed and in HIS bed. "Mamoru.....um..... What happened?" Even to her, her voice sounded shaky and hoarse. Catching the fear in her eyes, Mamoru grinned a little half-grin and calmly explained the situation. As he fed her toast and hot tea, he told of how she had collapsed, and that he had bought her back to his apartment. He'd had the decency to phone Rei over there, had her discard Usagi of her clothes and dry them, and she called Usagi's parents to let them know that their daughter was ok. Usagi simply nodded that she understood, and whispered a "Thank you Mamo-chan." before she fell back asleep. Mamoru looked at her in shock. 'Did she just call me....nah.' Mamoru tucked the covers under Usagi's chin and kissed her forehead. As he walked out of the room and shut the door, he whispered, "Don't worry Usa, I will always be here for you." **************************************************************************** Would you swear... That you'll always be mine... Would you lie... Would you run and hide... Am I in too deep... Have I lost my mind... I don't care... You're here tonight... I can be your hero, baby... I can kiss away your pain... I will stand by you forever... You can take my breath away... **************************************************************************** * She was walking through a fog. He saw her. She saw him. An orchestra started from out of nowhere, and they danced like no tomorrow. He walked her out to the balcony, where the crescent moon shone and the stars twinkled happily in the sky. " Mamo-chan, will it always be like this?" " Only if you want it to be, my odango-ed goddess." " I know this is a dream, but could it ever be real?" " Yes, but you must prove to Mamoru that you love him." " ME? LOVE HIM?!?" " Look in your heart, Usako." Suddenly, she saw a bright silver light and realized, that she DID love him. **************************************************************************** * Oooo, I just want to hold you... I just want to hold you, oh yea... Am I in too deep... Have I lost my mind... Well, I don't care... You're here tonight... I can be your hero, baby... I can kiss away the pain... I will stand by you forever... You can take my breath away... **************************************************************************** ** She woke up to find Mamoru in the same chair, looking longingly at her. "Mamoru?" That snapped him into reality and he rushed to her side. That proved everything to her. Remaining decently covered, she removed both of her arms from the covers, wrapped them behind his neck and used all her strength to pull his lips to hers. The electricity of the kiss shocked them both, but when he tried to pull away from the shock of what was happening, she tightened her grip. Eventually he realized that this WAS real, and he kissed her back with all of the passion that he had been holding for her, that he was shocked himself. Minutes passed, and finally they parted. Mamoru and Usagi gazed at each other in an awed silence. 'Did she just kiss me? Did I die and go to heaven??' He pinched himself just to make sure. Usagi giggled. "I love you, my Mamo-chan." **************************************************************************** I can be your hero, baby... I can kiss away the pain.... And I will stand by you forever... You can take my breath away... You can take my breath away... **************************************************************************** "Usagi, I have longed to hear those words from your sweet lips ever since the day I saw you skip happily into the arcade. I love my little Usako, more that I can ever express." Usagi smiled. "Mamo-chan, thank you for being my hero." **************************************************************************** I can be your hero ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YAY!! It's done!!! I hope that you enjoyed it! The W.A.F.F.Y.-ness is incredible! I love it though. E-mail is the key reply here!! compuadd60@hotmail.com 


End file.
